The Barvos Avengers
Not to be confused with The Avengers from Arsinos. The Barvos Avengers are a team of the most powerful individuals in the world, that can come together in a time of need to fight for the good of Arsinos. The team's roster is kept secret from the general public, so very few people know who the Avengers identities really are. There are dozens of speculations, of course, but the Avengers reputation is legendary. Formation In a world so dirty Cillit Bang couldn't even clean one man decided that things had gone too far. He sent out a call and went in search of others like him, unbridled by the petty squabbles of their nations and seeking only to benefit the world. Current Avengers The roster as it currently stands. The Avengers have one common goal - to save the world from unimaginable threats that countries would otherwise take too long or bicker too much over to respond to in time. Some are world leaders, but all government duties are set aside when the time is assembled. They come together as a unit. They are currently directed by Barry Scott Sterling Archer Sterling Archer joined the Avengers after being fired from ISIS for stealing money, telling secrets to double agents and attracting ants to his mother's office. *'The Walther PPK - '''Archer carries his pistol with him where ever he goes and fires it with pin-point accuracy. Ranged Attacks + 10 *'Tactleneck -''' Archer is the inventor of the Tactleneck, a black turtleneck to be used in covert missions. He gets a considerable bonus when sneaking around undetected. *'27 times and counting - '''Archer is like a magnet to bullets, and whenever enemies shoot at him there's a good chance that they will hit. Ranged Defence -10 Isaac *Abilities undecided Dick Mitten *'Razor-sharp Scissors:' +10 melee *'Healing Hands:' Those dexterous fingers can heal mostly anything and know the human body inside out. Can heal any character one level per turn. *'Just Can't Get Enough:' On any roll of 10 or less, Dick whips out his secret lotion (and those soft soft hands) and attempts to fap the problem away. In some cases this might actually end up working... Spring Heeled Jack *'Sprung Heels:' Whether they be sprung heels or just very, very strong legs, Jack is able to perform leaps impossible to the ordinary man. *'Fiery Breath:' Jack breathes fire. +10 ranged offence. *'Claws:''' Jack's claws give him +5 melee, but since he can't take them off he hurts everything he touches. Former Avengers *Corvo Attano - Former Avenging Director. Killed by minions in Donald Trump wigs. *Captain Obvious - Accidentally killed in friendly fire by Sterling Archer. *Barry Scott - Former Avenging Director, Killed in the battle against the Jolly Green Giant. Was the last man standing. *Locke Lamora - Killed by the Jolly Green Giant *Milibae - Killed by the Jolly Green Giant *Ryan Pullen - Killed himself after his penis stopped working. Current Enemies *Alec *The Jolly Green Giant (sort of a frenemy) *Donald Trump (deceased) *The Annoying Orange (deceased) *Katie Hopkins Gameplay See Avenger/Operative Gameplay The Missions *The World's End (Upcoming) *Attack of the Jolly Green Giant (Failed) *2 Green 2 Giant (Success!)